A dream comes true
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Kantaro always wishes that Haruka will return his feelings. He dreams of the demon kissing him, but is it really just a cruel dream? Or might it be his wish comes true?


**A dream comes true**

Disclaimer: Like usual, Tactics is not mine…

Rating: PG-13 (old rating) or K+ (new rating) for romance

Genres: Romance, slight suspense

Pairing: Haruka and Kantaro

Warnings or notes: One-shot, OOC-ness, shonen-ai, grammar or other errors, around 750 words.

Kindly leave this story if you dislike homosexual scenes. Readers that have known me for my other Tactics fanfictions, you will find out my usual writing style is a bit different in this fiction. Please review after reading to help me with improvements. Thanks to my faithful readers!

This is written especially to NaStUkO-ChAnffor her reviews on some of my fics (she reviewed not only my Tactics related, but others as well). She implied that I should write something with happy ending (among my five Tactics fanfictions including this one, I wrote two sad endings, and two happy endings, with another unknown since it is on WIP mode). Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews and hope you like this one!

**: Ready…Go :**

Did he mean anything to _him_ anyway? What was him to _him_? _He_ was the most important person to him, even though _he_ was indeed a demon nonetheless. But…would _he_ feel the same? He wished God would answer his question, or maybe _he_ would somehow answer it _himself_.

A sigh escaped his delicate lips. It was hard for the youth to keep his feelings to himself for so long. He really should learn how to confess from a certain pretty demon fox…

"Kan-chan, now is past midnight. You should go to sleep earlier due to your fever, you know," speaking of the devil, here she came. The red eyed exorcist averted his eyes towards his female slave. What a mother hen she could be at times.

"Yes, I will, Yoko. And my fever is gone," he replied, hating the fact of being fussed over by the female demon although it was sweet and caring of her to be concerned of him.

Yoko let out a deep sigh. So much of a hard-to-handle master she had. "Good night then," she said while yawning before she went off towards the small room reserved for her. "And yeah, just be straight-forward will do the trick, Kan-chan," she added with a grin. Kantaro was dumbfounded by her words. All the way she could read his mind like an open book! It was creepy to know of that actually…

However, he chose not to reply of that as he went near his sleeping place and lied down, still deep in thought regarding a certain famous charming tengu with the nick of Onikui. Sooner or later, the youth fell asleep as exhaustion took effect fully over his mind and body. Half way through his sleep, something, or rather, someone awoke him. Kantaro opened his crimson eyes only to find himself staring into Haruka's.

"Ha-Haruka?" he choked in surprise. His slave did not show any expression on his face except the usual nonchalant look. Everyone was acting creepy, in Kantaro's opinion.

The former vicious demon did not say anything. His eyes traveled from Kantaro's eyes towards his nose, and it went lower to make its stop on those pinkish lips of his master's. Slowly he felt himself being pulled by an invisible force towards them…the lovely lips…and they met with his own lips.

Ah, imagine the shock for Kantaro. He was obviously paralyzed on the spot. Everything was so sudden! Not that he complained, but…

Then he could feel those wet lips pulling away. He was still in shock as he watched Haruka went out of his room without sparing him another glance after the butterfly kiss. His right hand went to touch his lips. He could still feel the warmth of Haruka's lips on his just a second ago…

'Haruka...,' his mind was so confused and tired at the same time that he could not cope nor register what happened just now. Plus, his eyes were closing. He gave in. Anything could be deal tomorrow. Now he needed the sleep badly…Really badly, because his fever decided to pry on him once again. Thus, he dozed off.

When the crimson eyed youth woke up on the next morning, he still wondered of the incident. 'Was it a dream?' his mind asked in puzzled. Surely the fever had done something nasty to his dream. He could remember Haruka kissing him. But oh well, it happened a lot in his dreams that it was nothing new to him anymore. 'But…was it?'

From a corner, someone actually smirked, which it was really rare for _him_ to do so. Well, time for action.

"No, it is not a dream," Haruka walked passed by his confused master and smirked again. Oh, imagine the surprise for Kantaro, again. He began to wonder, was he really like an open book that everyone could read his mind that easily?

WAIT. Now was not the time for him to wonder about other not important things. What did Haruka say again? "What…"

"Not. A. Dream," the male demon repeated one by one to indicate he was serious. Oh, Kantaro was realy shocked. 'Not a dream! A reality! Oh my God!'

Seeing how shocked and dense Kantaro was, Haruka sighed at last before his right hand moved on to pull his master nearer. "Humans…," he murmured in a defeat as he planted a kiss on the exorcist's lips again. Oh, Kantaro finally reacted. He blushed furiously on the spot.

Within, his mind was squealing in delight and joy. Haruka was kissing him! Oh, a dream came true!

A female demon fox was watching both of them in amusement. "Sometimes, dreams can be sweet…," she grinned happily. "…when it comes true."

**: The end :**

The '_he_' and _'him_' are used when speaking of Haruka actually if you do not get it.

Yeah, I do not think I manage to write over-1000-words for one-shots. But I definitely enjoy writing them, since I need to rest my mind from working on my 'Waiting for you'. Due to the non-romance in that story, I need to something else under that genre. :P Opps…since when I sound like a shonen-ai supporter? Well…to tell the truth, I do not support nor against them in reality (remember this is a fiction and anyone could write anything they want). I support them by writing shonen-ai stuffs? As I said, this is only a fiction. Ah, I am sorry if I offence anyone here. :bows: Please forgive me if you find it annoying you.


End file.
